Dark Tower Series Ending
by madskier
Summary: This is something I wrote over 4 years ago and decided to publish on here to see what others think. It is my interpretation of an ending that takes place after many more cycles have been completed. This is the first and only time I've ever felt compelled to do something like this and I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Major spoiler warning.


1

A Thousand years have passed since his journey with Eddie, Sussanah, Jake and Oy had come to a tragic end. Once again Roland grasped the dangerous Black Thirteen Crystal and peered into its darkness. It engulfed him the way the flames took Susan away from this world so many years ago. This thought did not upset him; it focused him even more in the intensity of the dense glass. Roland kept envisioning the horrific happenings on that day and soon everything went black as he stepped through the doorway in the cave and he could hear distant screams of the villagers... As if he was coming out of a deep, uninterrupted sleep. They were screaming, _Char-you tree, char-you tree, char-you tree… _The he realized where he was. Instead of snapping up out of a nightmare, he was awakening into one. He noticed he was on the coastline next to two horses that lost their masters. "One of these must have been Susan's horse before-." Waiting no longer than a second he stowed the black eye of the Crimson King and mounted the horse and took off towards the chanting villagers, much like Blaine on his suicide course for Topeka. "This time," he thought "I intend on destroying reap night with my own reckless abandon."

2

As the villagers were throwing crops and stones at Susan shouting obscenities, no one heard the approaching footfalls of a horse or the silhouette of a man with his gun drawn. At first she thought, _ROLAND! Is that you?! It couldn't be… Roland had his hands full with Farson and Jonas over in the oil fields. This is a much older man and couldn't possibly be hi-. _Then she saw his eyes.

3

Cold and calculating, repeating the gunslinger's mantra in his head. _I do not aim with my hand; He who aims with his hand has forgotten the face of his father. I aim with my eye. I do not shoot with my hand; He who shoots with his hand has forgotten the face of his father. I shoot with my mind. I do not kill with my gun; He who kills with his gun has forgotten the face of his father. I kill with my heart. _Roland was riding full speed towards Reynolds.

4

Reynolds wasn't sure how much time has passed, mayhap ten or fifteen minutes since they caught Olive Thorin trying sneak Susan out along the coast. If it weren't for that godforsaken pink grapefruit perhaps they would have escaped. As he held the noose around Susan's neck he couldn't but help feel sorrow for the late mayor's gilly. Mayhap it was the fact he didn't take advantage of her on the way back from the bad grass. Then he realized that Susan was looking at something excitedly behind and as he started to turn-

5

The villagers heard a deafening crack that sounded like thunder. Then soon realized what they had heard. As Reynolds' headless, lifeless body fell to the ground they saw the Gunslinger's weapon with the sandalwood grip fire again with blazing speed. Guns such as these are regarded as myths in Mejis and whoever is in possession of one is immediately feared and respected. Those that weren't screaming in terror were starring in awe.

6

Roland watched with a grim pleasure as Reynolds head disintegrated into nothingness underneath the Demon Moon. It was after Reynolds fell to the ground like a bag of sand did he lock eyes with Susan. No more than a second, but he could see the amazement and recognition in her badly bruised and beaten face. He had to push all of his thoughts out of his mind and hold back his tears as he turned his attention towards Rhea and Aunt Cord.

7

To Susan all of the following events seemed to blur by at lightning speed. Everything except when she saw those cold blue eyes. Aside from her pure amazement and confusion she knew only one thing. It was Roland that had just killed Reynolds and was turning the gun on Aunt Cord and Rhea. She couldn't help but think, _It IS Roland, I know thee is! But, he looks so tired and weathered. Where did this Roland come from? When did he come from? _She thought about the glowing pink ball she saw Rhea looking through in her bedroom and knew that it WAS possible that there were others like it. _Mayhap he finally found a way to come back and set things right… That would mean I was meant to-_

8

"DIE!" Roland heard Rhea shriek. In a matter of seconds both Rhea of the Coos and Aunt Cord lay lifeless on the ground. As he neared the cart which Susan laid he saw her remove the noose from her neck and without saying a word he lifted her onto his horse and he headed west towards the bad grass. As they rode He thought of so many things he could say, but said nothing. He could faintly hear Susan crying and held onto her with his reduced right hand. Able to bear the silence no longer Ronald said only one phrase. "Bird, bear, hare and fish, give my love her fondest wish." With tears in her eyes, she said only one word. "You." They said no more as they headed east. Silently Roland was crying.

9

After defeating Farson's army Cuthbert and Alain were struggling to remove Roland's horrifying gaze from the pink grapefruit. As Susan was burning in the pink glow, suddenly as if by magic the glass darkened and showed no more of the future. Roland was screaming at what he saw in the wizard glass and could not be consoled. That is, until they heard a horse approaching at a maddening pace.

Cuthbert and Alain both drew their guns and put the approaching man in their sights, until they saw Susan Delgado on the horse. Quickly they were able to gather Roland to his feet with the news that Susan was alive. Immediately, Young Roland noticed the gun with the sandalwood grip. Just like his da's guns, _that is my da's gun, but it CAN'T be_, he thought. One thing was certain, he was a Gunslinger just the same and whom he owed Susan's life to.

10

"SUSAN!" the three ecstatic boys shouted. As Roland lowered Susan off his horse, crying, he gently kissed her on the head. "Thankee Sai Gunslinger!" young Roland shouted, "I thought she was killed!" Ignoring him and all of his boyish enthusiasm Roland said "Don't pursue the dark tower." "WHAT?!" All three boys cried in unison, "You don't know what-." "It brings nothing but an eternity of pain and heartbreak." As he speaks, he is very careful to shield most of his face from the young boys. Young Roland replies "How do you know what you speak of is true?!" He responds with only three words. "I've been there" and rides west towards Gilead and in a blink of an eye he is gone.

11

Young Roland embraces Susan as soon as the bizarre encounter is over. Still crying Susan says "Thee heed those words Roland."  
"Why Susan? The dark tower is my ka. Our Ka."  
After a long pause she replies "because Roland, that was you."


End file.
